


I know.

by Anon_Omis



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 08:52:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5822284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anon_Omis/pseuds/Anon_Omis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small dabble inspired by the amazing artwork of Therealmcgee on Tumblr.</p>
<p>http://therealmcgee.tumblr.com/post/137498841199/ben-organa-solo</p>
            </blockquote>





	I know.

Ben hopped on one foot as he fought to pull his boot onto the other, running late for his appointment.

Perhaps _appointment_ was the wrong word, though it was what the other pilots were calling it; _An appointment to get his ass kicked_. It was the day he planned to out fly Poe Dameron and prove that the Solo gene ran strong in his blood – well, the _Oragana Solo_ gene. The other pilots always seemed hesitant to really compete against Ben but not Poe. Poe couldn’t seem to care that he was the son of their General, much less the son of two legends.

He had always wanted to be a pilot and follow in the steps of his father, though perhaps with less angry business partners. His mother had pressed for him to train in the ways of the Force with his uncle, however in the end they decided against it. The draw to the Dark side in their blood ran too strong and if Ben didn’t wish to take that path they would not force it upon him.

As he rushed out the door Ben grabbed his vest from the coat hook, the same vest his father had worn in his youth and passed down to him the day he started flight school. It was a good luck charm and Ben was certain it still had plenty of luck filled years left in it.

He took off sprinting down the halls as he shrugged on the vest, yelling apologies to the many soldiers he nearly barreled over as he hastily rounded corners, actually having to leap over a droid at one point. He was nearly to the hangar when a familiar voice called out his name and Ben slowly backtracked to the door of one of the many offices, leaning back to peek his head through and glance at his mother.

She was smirking, the upturn of her lips and twinkle in her eyes knowing. For as serious as her position was in the resistance his mother still held her sense of humor, a certain youth and light that would never be diminished.

“And just where are you off to in such a rush, Ben?”

He smiled at the question, his eyes crinkling at the corners just like his fathers would. “To unseat Dameron as the best pilot in the resistance.” Ben stated matter-of-factly. He watched as his mother’s own smile grew in turn.

“Be safe out there, pilot. Remember to follow your instincts because as much as I hate to say it your father got us out of some tight spots that way.” He watched as her lips turned down in thought. “But then again…” She looked up and met his gaze, her eyes shining with mischief. “You’ll do fine. I love you, Ben.”

“I know.” Ben couldn’t resist that answer, he knew it drove her crazy but he was more like his father with each passing day – or so she told him. He winked and took off down the hall again though his mother’s voice stopped him before he’d gone even five steps. Back tracking yet again Ben had the good sense to at least look embarrassed.

“Ben Organa Solo. I love you.” Her arms were crossed, foot tapping on the floor as she dared him to be smart again. He, unlike his father, was smart enough not to push her. He jogged into the room and embraced the much shorter woman, bending down to press a kiss to the crown of her head.

They didn’t have these small moments often anymore, not with the rumors they had been hearing about the First Order and Ben felt an inner calm sweep over him as he continued to hold her in his arms, his cheek pressed to the top of her head. “I love you too.” He whispered softly.

As they pulled apart she reached up to cup his cheek and Ben leaned into the touch, eyes closing. “Just do what feels right as you fly, Ben, and you’ll be fine. Now go, have fun.”

Ben laughed as she pushed him from the room and he wasted no time getting to the hanger where Poe was already waiting, dressed in his favorite red and sand colored flight jacket.

“You’re late, Solo!” Poe called, raising his hands in the air. The two embraced, clapping each other on the backs before pulling apart. “Ready to come in second again, Solo?” Ben only laughed, his adam’s apple bobbing as he reached up to run his hand through his hair.

“Don’t be so cocky, Dameron.”

The other man grinned. “Is it really cocky though if it is true?”

Ben cocked his head to the side and shrugged, unsure of the question. He did know one thing for sure, though – it was going to be one hell of a race.

 


End file.
